


Sweetie

by MisconductandMimosas



Category: Letterkenny (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Behavior, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Where is the tag for Super Soft Birthday Parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 08:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20112118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisconductandMimosas/pseuds/MisconductandMimosas
Summary: "Darry, you sweet on a fella?" she asked quietly.He didn't look up at Katy and against her will, she felt guilty. She didn't like feeling guilty around Darry.





	Sweetie

**Author's Note:**

> six scenes that would have been a 5+1 if I thought more about making them fit into that category

  
1.

“Katy-Kat?” Darry's voice sounded unsure and she hoped to christ he hadn't broken anything again.

“Daryl?” She asked, just as unsure, but continued texting.

Darry's head popped through the opened screen door to the kitchen. “A minute?” He asked but came inside without waiting for a response, closing the door behind him even though it hadn't latched properly in near six months.

“Where’s Wayne and Squirrelly Dan?” Katy asked, eyes still on her phone.

“Chorin,’” he said easily, a shrug to his shoulders. He kept himself right on the inside mat which was custom since he hadn't wiped off his boots.

“And you’re not?”

“Got a question.”

“Get at her, Darry," she sighed.

“You...play for both teams...” Darry asked slowly.

Katy’s eyes snapped up from her phone and narrowed but she let the question rest for a moment. “I’ve been known to sit in opposing pastures.”

Darry went quiet again and Katy let herself take in their surroundings. Just the two of them inside with her brother and Dan out in the fields. She looked at Darry and really tried to see him this time around.

Curls a little more greasier than normal, as though he had been tugging at them all day even though it was barely eleven. He kept looking down at his boots and wouldn't meet her eyes. He was nervous.

Katy wasn't going to make him ask her. It was the least she could do.

She pushed herself off of the kitchen counter and moved in closer, lowering her voice to a whisper even though she knew Wayne and Dan wouldn't be in from the fields for hours yet. Anything to make Darry stop looking like he'd spook on sight and head right back out into the barn.

"Darry, you sweet on a fella?" she asked quietly.

He didn't look up at Katy and against her will, she felt guilty. She didn't like feeling guilty around Darry.

"Looks that way," Darry mumbled, answering her faster than she had expected.

"Am I allowed to know who?"

Darry's expression screwed up a bit and Katy had seen that before-- he was thinking. She settled back, giving him some space and and waited.

"I don't think...he is...known to be..." Darry sighed, exasperated with himself.

"He doesn't date guys often either," Katy suggested.

Darry smiled at her, relieved. "Right."

She crossed her arms. "So you're telling me it's none of my business."

"Yes?" Darry said hopefully, finally peeking up to take a look at Katy and make sure she wasn't mad at him. She just smiled back, encouragingly.

"Good first step, Darry. Don't out someone without their permission."

"When I know if you can know, then you'll know, you know?"

"You know..." Katy smirked at him, "That's a good plan as far as I know. You already asked him?"

Darry shook his head.

"He asked you?"

Darry nodded.

"Well, well. I hope you weren't in your barning clothes when he asked." By the look on Darry's face, he had absolutely been in his barning clothes. "Hey, if he's already seen you in your barning clothes, he might really like you, Dar."

"I don't..." she waited again for Darry to get his thoughts together again. She hoped it wouldn't be too long. "I don't want to say anything but it's also tonight and-"

"If you leave right after chorin' then Wayne and Dan will ask questions you don't want to answer. And you can't lie for shit."

Darry didn't seem embarrassed. He just shrugged.

"I've got this. When you come in tomorrow morning, all you need to say to anything they ask is 'good' or 'better.'"

"Better?"

"I'm just going to tell them you got sick."

"Gross."

"I want details. If you can give them to me," she added. "And wear one of your short-sleeve buttondowns. And for god sake, take a shower beforehand."

Darry smiled at her again, his hand going back to the doorknob with more confidence than he had when he came in. "Thanks Katy-Kat."

\---

"Darry isn't coming to MoDeans. tonight"

"The fuck he isn't."

"He's sick."

"He was picking stones with us near two hours ago, Miss Katy."

"Didn't look good when I saw him. Bad yogurt, I think."

"That's what he gets. All that bacteria."

"It's a'upposed to be the good kind of bacterias, Wayne."

"Ain't no such thing as good bacteria, Squirrelly Dan. Don't be ridiculous."

  
2.

Like slightly banged-up clockwork, Darry showed up in the house the next morning around eleven in the morning when Wayne and Dan were out in the fields. He stayed on the mat same as last time but his hair was cleaner, his shoulders were kept back a bit. Katy watched him come in like she was seeing him for the first time in a long time.

"Well well. Someone had a good night," she said slowly.

Darry let himself have a quiet giggle, shoulders coming up a little bit. It was sweet.

Darry was easy to make happy. Hand him a beer, remember the names of his cows, let him scrap a bit, have him take care of puppies. Katy could rattle off all the ways just in the past month where she saw Darry smiling but none of them matched up to this one.

“It went well?” she asked, impatient, but not in a cross way, she wanted those details.

“Yeah, it did,” Darry told her, near stunned in amazement, like he couldn't believe it himself.

"And? Do I finally get to know the name of the mystery man?"

"I asked!" Darry said happily.

"And? Pitter patter!" Katy near-whined.

"Mark," Darry told her, dumb smile still on his face.

"Mark?" Katy went through a few of the Marks she knew well enough to think about. "Fettleman?"

"Only one Mark in town, Katy."

"Well, that's not right."

"Only one Mark we really talk to," Darry amended.

"And he's a queer too. No kidding. Small world."

"Small town." Darry shrugged. He wasn't looking at her anymore but he had a little smile on his face.

"He's cute, bud. Those shoulders." There was that bigger smile again. Katy loved it. "Good job. So what's next?"

Darry shrugged. "I can't just go around covering for you every time you want some toe curling." Darry's face started getting redder. "You'll have to tell them eventually."

"I'd like to," Darry agreed easily. He still seemed hesitant.

"Spit it out."

"Squirrelly Dan would be fine."

"I know that." Katy frowned. "You're worried about Wayne."

"And I certainly know that."

"I think he's okay."

"Maybe. Yes."

"You don't think so," she said flatly. "We went to the wedding together. The gym gays."

"We did," Darry agreed. "But Gus."

"Gus," Katy repeated.

"When you told him that Gus was-"

"No, I remember. That was mostly about McMurray though. He just didn't want to deal with McMurray." Darry frowned. He wasn't looking forward much to dealing with McMurray either.

"McMurray," he grumbled. He looked even more conflicted now. Katy hated it.

"Tell me more about this date," she insisted.

Darry squirmed but Katy just grinned like a cat who got the canary. "It's impolite to kiss'n'tell, Katy."

"So there was kissing to tell about, was there?"

  
3.

It was near a week later when Darry stood in front of them at the produce stand.

"You want to sit down there, good buddy?" Wayne squinted into the sun. "Grab a Puppers."

Darry took a deep breath. "In a minute. Well, fellas. I just--

"Spits it out, Darry."

"Let him," Katy said sharply from her spot on the lounger. Darry looked confident but nervous. She wanted to keep him on the confident side of things for as long as she could.

"I've got a new sweetie," he said quickly, all in one breath.

"Good fer you, Darry."

"We know her?"

"We must know her."

"Him," Darry almost squeaked. He took a breath again, didn't look at any of them and repeated himself. "Him. Mark. Mark Fettleman."

Katy took advantage of Darry examining his boots to look at Wayne and Dan who were busy looking at one another in surprise. Katy coughed and twirled her hand in a "Let's go moving" motion.

"Mark is a good boy," Wayne said decidedly.

"He's hot," Katy spoke up, giving Darry a wink. "Darry pulled so well."

"Hard worker," Dan agreed.

"Fellow hick."

"Always helps out when someone else needs it."

"Helped us with the harvest three years back."

"Darry!" Wayne said with an air of finality, slamming his hand on the table next to him. "We approve of your choice in sweetie."

Darry exchanged a look with Katy, unable to contain his smile. He took the offered Puppers from Wayne and settled down in his normal chair

  
4.

Katy watched Darry dancing with Mark on the floor of MoDeans. They had been out to the town and on the dance floor for all of ten minutes and so far all that had happened was Gail making a comment that was no more inappropriate than her usual fare.

It was sweet. They took turns spinning one another and with Mark being the same height as Darry, every other spin, they'd get tangled up and laugh before pulling themselves back towards each other.

"I asked a few people to keep an eye out," Katy whispered to Wayne and Dan. "Darry is family and I know you’re ready for a scrap regardless but we’d need to know what we’re up against."

"McMurray." Dan said knowingly.

"Well, I just told him not to talk to Darry all or else."

"Can the rest of us be given that honor?" Wayne asked.

Katy smirked. "All I’m saying is that if anyone so much as says boo at Darry or Mark, we’ll know about."

"Good work, Katy."

Mark came up next to them, leaning against the bar, his face flushed but grinning happily. Darry wasn't too far behind, leaning against him and giggling.

"Gail, two of those new IPAs? What were they called again, Dar?" He asked over the music.

"Bak-setcase. Bak-bakset--"

"Two Basketcase Brews, got it," Gail cut him off.

"Bak-set?" Mark raised an eyebrow at Darry, tugging on the belt loops of his jeans to pull him in closer. He gave Darry a kiss in front of MoDeans and most of Letterkenny.

"Professor Tricia taught us about positives reinforcement and I think he's doings it wrong. Darry will never learn to pronounces the words right like that." Dan shook his head. But when Mark pulled away and Darry was smiling at him without reservations, no one could complain about that.

  
5.

Darry didn't expect to see Wayne right there when he turned around, half a dart still in hand.

"Wayne."

"Darry."

Darry took his box of darts from his shirt pocket and held them out to Wayne who took one with a nod.

They stood there, smoking outside in the cold as the music from MoDeans came through every time someone opened the door.

"If anyone," Wayne let himself have a pause, "Says anything to you. Or him. Anything bad. I will take them down faster than..."

"I know." Darry's shoulders did a little wiggle and he smiled at his best friend. "Thanks there good buddy."

"Well okay then."

6.

"I asked Wayne if I could bring anything and he said just myself and my sweetie."

"That's me."

"Well, it's your super soft birthday party. Can't forget you."

\---

"He looks so happy," Mark said quietly to Wayne. It wasn't a lie. Darry with a beer in hand, party crown askew in his curls, and feather boa wrapped twice around his neck, still trailing to the ground, looked happier than Wayne had seen him in a few months.

Mark had also let Katy and Wayne both put party hats on his head so the cardboard was scratching against his summer crewcut. He couldn't say he minded much. Not when Darry giggled after he saw and kissed Mark on the cheek.

"Wait for it."

"Wait for what?"

Katy came out of the barn and deposited one of Stormy's squirming pups in Darry's arms. "Here," was all she said before stepping back. The puppy reached up through the feathers and licked Darry's face.

"Fucking christ," Mark grumbled as Darry giggled.

"You ought to close your mouth lest something flies in there," Wayne drawled.

"What's going on?" Katy asked, walking over and grabbing cupcake off the table. She fixed her party hat a little so it was sitting straight on top of her head.

"Mark's having some trouble."

"He's with the...puppy...it's just? Darry." More words tumbled out of Mark's mouth and Katy just looked at her brother and laughed. Wayne shook his head with a smile on his face as Dan tried valiantly to get the puppy to stop snapping at the feathers on Darry's boa.

Mark looked helplessly at Katy who shook her head. "Take a photo, it'll last longer."

"God, photo. I should. Wait. Shit." Katy burst out laughing as Mark dropped his phone right out of his pocket. "Here, give it." she held out her hand. "I'll take a couple. Go over and stand with him."

"What's her name?" Wayne called out. Darry looked up at him.

"Mine? She's mine?" 

"Needs a name."

"Stormy's pup, right?" Mark asked, nudging Darry who couldn't look away from the puppy now that he knew she was his. "What's the stud's name?"

"Cito," six people answered at once.

"Maybe something weather related again like her mama."

"Thunder."

"Lightning."

"Mist?"

"Misty. I like that one." Mark smiled at Darry and Darry smiled back. They managed to kiss for a whole two seconds before Misty wanted in on the action.

**Author's Note:**

> if i'm not writing sweet queer farming OCs for fictional characters, am I even living?


End file.
